La musica en mi sangre
by negruu120
Summary: One shots de canciones, no hay un tema en si solamente son one shots dependiendo de la cancion seleccionada asi que manden sus canciones para tener la posibilidad de ver a grojband en ella y tener la posibilidad de meter a sus OC's Ya se no tiene nada que ver pero ya me conocen,nunca escribo nada sin chiste.3.


_**C-como que en bancarrota?!**_-semi grite al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre elegantemente trageado

_**-Así es señor Riffin, lleva mas de 2 meses sin pagarnos lo que nos debe**_-explico aquel hombre sin alguna señal de culpa o resentimiento al saber que estaba tirando a un hombre a la calle-_**Si no nos paga la semana entrante tomaremos su casa como pago por lo que nos debe**_

_**-Pe-pero como quieren que les page 300589 dólares en una semana?**_-replique completamente desesperado por mi pocision

_**-No me importan sus problemas señor Riffin, son solo negocios así que si me disculpa tengo trabajo que hacer**_-exclamo aquel hombre destrozando todas mis esperanzas

-Me levanto tambaleandome de la silla_**-Gracias, que tenga buen dia**_-dije con dificultad,mi cuerpo me fallaba por el miedo y la desesperación de quedarme sin hogar

Salí del banco aun aterrado por las palabras de aquel hombre, me quería morir, mi vida comenzó a decaer desde hace mucho tiempo pero esto ya se esta pasando de los limites,pensé que el fin de grojband seria la peor cosa que me pudiera pasar además de que mis amigos se fueran a hacer sus vidas pero me equivoque

-Caigo al suelo de rodillas-_**Dios si realmente existes ayúdame por favor**_-dije al borde del llanto mientras me tomaba fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos

Como si alguna fuerza divina me hubiese escuchado un periódico que revoloteaba por ahí se pego en mi rostro

-Me quito el periódico de la cara_**-Que es esto?**_-me pregunte a mi mismo mientras ojeaba el periódico de cabo a rabo-_**Se busca guardia de seguridad que tome el turno nocturno para el establecimiento de "Freddys" pizzería, únete a la familia, experiencia no requerida...PAGO SEMANAL DE 152 DOLARES!**_-grite emocionado,era mi día de suerte al parecer

Estaba sumamente feliz por lo que había pasado pero aun así debía calmarme,tenia que volver a entrar al banco y enfrentarme de nuevo a aquel hombre para ver si podíamos llegar a una especie de trato y poder pagarcelo a plazos,deceadme suerte

Lleve mi mano derecha a aquella puerta de vidrio blindado que demostraba el miedo y la inseguridad que tenia el establecimiento por la simple posibilidad de perder algo de esa gran fortuna suya que podría ayudar a miles de personas que estaban en mi misma posición o peor,pero para ellos lo primero es comprarse una nueva casa para la playa o quizá un nuevo auto tentando a muchos para robárselo y luego quejarse de que su vida es injusta por ello

Al entrar me encontré con un hombre anciano que se le veía falto de alimento,llevaba unos trapos viejos como abrigo para el frio y unos pantalones desgastadas que seguramente los usaría hasta que se deshicieran,por lo menos logro tener unas sandalias sucias y semi rotas para ponerce en los pies ya que sin ellas seguramente no lo dejaría entrar

_**-Por favor, necesito este préstamo**_-rogo aquel hombre decrépito, emanaba pena solamente con hablar

_**-De ninguna manera señor**_-dijo el mismo hombre que me ante dio hace unos momentos-_**No le prestamos dinero a gente como usted, seguramente lo usara para comprarse un arma y asaltar a alguien o algo parecido,aunque pensándolo mejor...**_

_**-Si?**_-exclamo de nuevo aquel hombre con alegría al pensar que le darían el préstamo,se equivoco

_**-No creo que usted tenga una tarjeta, o me equivoco?**_

Aquellas palabras congelaron la sangre del pobre anciano, al parecer el tipo había acertado y el no tenia alguna manera de acreditar el préstamo de dinero así que estaba en la ruina,el humilde señor rogaba por una ayuda no por parte del banco sino por parte del encargado, le rogaba cuanto menos un poco de dinero para no morir de hambre pero aquel no parecía apiadarse de una pobre alma en pena,no podía tolerar mas así que hice un acto impulsivo y le di mi tarjeta del banco para pedir un préstamo en mi nombre

-Le estampó la tarjeta en su escritorio-_**Deme un préstamo de 100 dólares por favor**_-dije sin pensar en mi mismo,ya no había vuelta atrás

_**-Señor Riffin espere su turno si no le molesta**_-dijo el encargado con un tono de desesperación en su habla

_**-SOLO HÁGALO!**_-le grite sin importarme las miradas de extrañeza o fastidio que recibiera

El sujeto suspiro agobiado por como estaba dificultando su trabajo y lo hizo, tomo mi tarjeta de identificación para acreditar mi nombre para luego tomar la del banco, paso mi tarjeta del banco por el lector y un zumbido sumamente fastidioso se hizo sonar por toda la oficina,aquel sonido solo significaba una cosa,mi tarjeta no servía

_**-Inténtelo de nuevo...**_-dije sin ánimos

_**-Señor Riffin ya no**_  
_**-QUE LO INTENTE DE NUEVO HIJO DE LA RE-MIL PUTA**_-interrumpí gritando de manera violenta asustando no solo al encargado sino también al anciano que estaba aun detrás mío

_**-C-cálmese s-señor**_-dijo el encargado asustado

_**-No me voy a calmar hasta que me des el jodido préstamo**_

_**-No le puedo dar nada**_

_**-DIJE QUE ME LO DIERAS SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ARRANQUE ESA MALDITA CARA DE IMBÉCIL QUE TIENES!**_-le grite de nuevo mucho mas enfurecido que antes mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su traje

_**-SEGURIDAD**_-grito por ayuda a lo que al instante llego

-_**Suéltelo**_-dijo un hombre con voz grave y aspecto amenazante

-Lo miro con desprecio y suelto a aquel hombre-_**Bien**_-dije aun enojado

Salí con la palabra en la boca del banco ya que sabia que no podría enfrentarme a aquel sujeto de seguridad, estaba sumamente molesto de no poder ayudar a aquel hombre y mas aun porque se encontraba parado a un lado mío llorando por la desesperación mientras abrazaba un perro que al parecer era su única familia, estaba completamente agobiado al saber que no podría ayudarlo hasta que recordé que tenia algo guardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón que podría ayudarle mucho mas a el que a mi

-Me inclino hasta su altura-_**Oye amigo**_-dije con una voz tranquila y reconfortante para que se sintiera seguro alado mío-_**Toma**_

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le hice entrega de mi almuerzo que consistía de un humilde sándwich de mortadela, era muy poco pero para ese señor era algo inigualable

_**-Es para mi?**_-dijo aquel sujeto con nerviosismo,no por mi apariencia de matón por mis múltiples perforaciones y tatuajes sino por el regalo que le hice,lucia tan feliz que me recordó a mis años de juventud donde sonreía así por un regalo en navidad

_**-****Claro**_

-Se levanta y me abraza con fuerza de repente-_**Gracias amigo**_-dijo con lagrimas de felicidad y con un tono de voz que me lleno de alegría y esperanza por alguna razón que desconocía,como si algo hubiese sido llenado dentro de mi-_**Vamonos pulgas**_

El sujeto se alejo de mi lado después de decir eso, me sentía feliz de haberlo ayudado finalmente,por lo menos tantas emociones lograron calmarme ya que un tengo una cosa que hacer en el banco

_**-Ja pulgas, que irónico nombre**_-dije mientras sonreía de lado

Volví a postrar mi muñeca en la puerta y la empuje para encontrarme de nuevo con aquel sujeto gigantesco que esta vez no dudo ni por un momento para sacarme fuera del lugar a consta de mi voluntad

-_**Espere**_-le dije al guardia

_**-Que?**_-exclamo aquel hombre con fastidio

_**-Deme una oportunidad, solo una**_

_**-Haa**_-suspiro agobiado-_**Esta bien, tienes 5 minutos**_

_**-Gracias-**_dije sonriente

Había logrado calmar a dos bestias el día de hoy,una fue este sujeto y la otra fui yo mismo,camine tranquilamente hacia el encargado que se veía completamente nervioso hasta el punto en el que estaba seguro que se orinaría encima por el miedo

_**-Hola Dominic**_-salude como si nada hubiese pasado

_**-No-no me hagas daño**_-tartamudeo el encargado que tenia un gafet que tenia escrito "Hola soy Dominic, que tenga un buen día"

_**-Solo vengo a pedirte un favor**_

_**-Que clase de favor?**_

_**-Hay alguna posibilidad de que le pague lo que debo a plazos?**_

-Vuelve a su postura de hombre frío de negocios-_**Ejem**_-aclaro su garganta**-Depende de cuanto estemos hablando señor Riffin**

**-120 dólares a la semana estaría bien?**

_**-Podría ser señor Riffin pero si lo hace tendrá que vivir comprando solamente lo necesario**_

_**-No necesito nada mas que eso,gracias por su comprensión**_

_**-Denada Corey-**_dijo Dominic y me estrecho la mano-_**Cuídate mucho viejo amigo**_-exclamo mi amigo de la infancia a lo que le respondí con una sonrisa sincera

Salí del banco sonriendole a la vida, tenia suerte aun después de todo

Camine con calma por la acera de la ciudad,después de tantos años seguía viéndose igual,extraño los tiempos en los que mi vida era perfecta, tenia una banda increíble,amigos y familia que me amaban pero todo tenia que acabarse en algún momento,simplemente me hubiese encantado disfrutar un poco mas a mi Laney

Camine durante mucho tiempo, atravesé toda la ciudad hasta llegar a un hermoso campo el cual parecía renovar su belleza cada día en el que el rocío lo mojaba,con cada paso que daba llenaba mis pulmones con el aire puro que emanaba de los arboles que habitaban el campo hasta que pare junto a unas lápidas de piedra

-Me siento encima de las tumbas de piedra-_**Mama...papa...Trina**_-conversaba sin mucho ánimo a mi difunta familia a la que visitaba a diario-_**Las cosas no van muy bien que digamos**_

_**-Que sucede hijo?**_-pregunto mi madre,siempre estaba conmigo aunque ya no estuviera en este mundo al igual que mi padre y mi hermana,extraño verla a sus hermosos ojos azules

_**-Que pasa hermanito?**_-pregunto mi hermana de cabellos rosados

_**-Estoy a punto de perder nuestra casa**_-dije mientras apoyaba mi barbilla entre la palma de mis manos

_**-Como?**_-dijo mi padre con el mismo tono tranquilo de siempre,luce igual que como lo recuerdo,delgado,de piel blanca y cabello castaño y una fina barba de candado

-_**Perdí mi ultimo empleo hace unos meses y tuve que endeudarme con el banco para pagar las deudas-**_explique lentamente-_**Ahora me están cobrando y amenazando con quitarme mi único hogar**_

**_-Si que estas en problemas amor-_**dijo mi madre con su tono dulce de siempre que logro calmarme al instante

_**-Lo se...**_

_**-Todo se resolverá hijo ya veras-**_dijo mi padre animandome mientras revolvia mi cabello

_**-Si hermano tranquilo**_-dijo mi hermana plantandome un tierno beso en la mejilla

_**-Desearía que aun estuvieran conmigo**_-exclamé mientras lloraba delicadamente al verlos enfrente mío

_**-Siempre lo estaremos**_-dijo mi madre y al momento se desvaneció junto a el resto de mi familia

-Me seco mis lagrimas con mi ropa_**-Gracias**_-dije mientras me levantaba de la lapida que decía "Aquí yace Mónica Swam Riffin" y a su lado izquierdo habia otra que decía "Aquí yace Trina Swam Riffin" y en la derecha otra que decia "Aquí yace Taylor Swam Riffin"-_**Ojala hubiésemos tenido mas tiempo juntos**_  
Me puse enfrente suya y me puse de rodillas para dedicarles unas oraciones,al terminar aquel acto me volví a levantar y bese cada una de sus lápidas para al fin poder irme de ahí con destino a esa tal pizzería donde trabajaría,es mucho dinero por semana en mi opinión  
_**-Un rato mas tarde-**_

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando llegue al local, se veía bastante lindo en verdad además de que era ese lugar en donde de niño te encantaría vivir

El ambiente por dentro era igual que el de afuera,agradable,acogedor y bastante familiar,era un de los mejores restaurantesque haya visto en mi vida pero había algo que no cuadraba, algo que simplemente me inquietaba,era los muñecos del establecimiento,uno de un conejo,otro de un pollo y por ultimo el de un oso cantante,ya estaba bastante nervioso por aquel trío pero al parecer a los niños les encantaba verlos,en cambio a mi que cuando mi vista llegaba a ellos un escalofrío recorría por mi espalda y para desbordar el vaso después de toda la canción todos digieron al mismo tiempo mientras me observaban con sus ojos negros sin vida-It's me-

-Caigo al suelo por el susto-_**Mierda!**_-maldecía mientras me arrastraba lejos de esos tres sin ver que tenia detrás

-_**Hay algún problema señor?**_-dijo un hombre un poco pasado de peso con un bigote bastante frondoso

-Me levanto del suelo-_**N-No ninguno lo lamento jeje**_-dije rascandome la nuca algo apenado-_**De casualidad no sabra en donde esta el jefe de aquí?**_

-_**Lo estas viendo jovencito jojojo**_-río aquel sujeto-_**Por cierto, soy Mark y tu debes ser...**_-dijo Mark mientras acercaba su mano para estrecharla con la mía

-_**Corey**_-le respondí y le estreche la mano mientras le sonreía

_**-Me caes bien muchacho,tu agarre es fuerte lo que demuestra tu seguridad ante lo nuevo y tu sonrisa brinda calma y confianza como ningún otra,supongo que vienes por el empleo no es así?**_

_**-Exacto**_

_**-Pues estas de suerte amigo**_-dijo dándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja_**-Bienvenido a la familia**_

-Lo abrazo fuertemente-_**Gracias señor, muchísimas gracias**_

_**-Tranquilo muchacho, apenas nos conocemos jojo**_

_**-Perdon**_-dije algo colorado por la pena

_**-Bueno ya es hora de cerrar, dame unos minutos para sacar a la gente y te mostraré el lugar vale?**_

_**-Bien**_-respondí sonriente mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba alado mío

_**-Puedes comer un poco de esa pizza que siempre queda de las fiestas si gustas-**_dijo Mark sin volterame a ver ya que se estaba alejando

Sin dudar ni un segundo tome una rebanada de pizza y la lleve a mi boca,el sabor era inigualable aunque a simple vista era una pizza cualquiera pero el hecho de que el día de hoy no había comido nada y que prácticamente como a diario comida enlatada o hasta comida de perro a duras penas me hacian disfrutarla como si fuera mi ultima cena,estaba tan concentrado en disfrutar mi alimento que no me di cuenta en cuanto Mark se me acerco y me hablo

_**-Core,COREE**_-grito mi jefe para llamar mi atención

_**-E-Eh?**_-dije extrañado al escuchar que me había hablado por mi apodo, solo una persona me a dicho así y ya esta muy lejos de aquí-_**C-como fu-fue que me llamo?**_

-**_Core-_**respondio**_-Hay algún problema con ello?_**-pregunto Mark inocentemente

-_**No es nada**_-mentí mientras escondía mi tristeza con una sonrisa-_**(Mi bella Lanes...)**_-pense

_**-Bueno, es hora del tour**_

Mi amigable jefe me dio un recorrido por el establecimiento, me mostró cada una de las salas además de decirme en donde se encontraban todas las cámaras de seguridad por donde yo vigilaría,todo iba normal hasta el punto en el que llegamos a uno de los multiples salónes de fiestas,por alguna razón algo dentro de mi me obligo a dirigir la mirada hacia un pequeño escenario con una cortina roja,la curiosidad me invadió y la abri lentamente para llevarme el susto de mi vida...otravez,dentro de esta se encontraba lo que parecía ser un zorro de color rojo bastante dañado y en una posición muy perturbadora como si se tratase del cadáver de una persona

-**_Veo que te fijaste en foxy jojo_**-dijo Mark ayudándome a pararme del suelo ya que me había caído de nuevo-_**Esta descontinuada no te preocupes**_

Seguí mi recorrido por mi nuevo sitio de trabajo, el sitio no parecía tener nada fuera de lo común así que estaba confiado,duramos solo 10 minutos y ya estábamos de nuevo en la sala principal

_**-Y estos son Bonnie-**_dijo Mark señalando al morado conejo-_**Chica**_-dijo señalando al pollo de color amarillo

-_**Y este es Freddy no es así?**_-pregunte refiriéndome al oso mientras acercaba mi mano a su nariz de oso pero mi jefe la detuvo de repente

_**-Regla numero uno**_-exclamo con un tono aterradoramente serio-_**Nunca toques a Freddy**_

_**-Claaaaaro-**_dije algo incomodo al tener a Mike viéndome directamente a los ojos_**  
**_

_**-Vamos,todavia hay que hacer el papeleo-**_dijo mi jefe senialandome una pequenia oficina para que fuera ahi,crei que ahi es donde trabajare maniana en la noche-_**Nombre completo**_

_**-Corey Swam Riffin  
**_

_**-Edad  
**_

_**-19 años  
**_

_**-Experiencia anterior?  
**_

_**-Ninguna...  
**_

_**-Alergias?  
**_

_**-Ninguna  
**_

_**-Localidad  
**_

_**-Alegre vista  
**_

_**-Tu firma aquí-**_dijo Mike apuntando la esquina inferior derecha_**-Y aquí alado  
**_

_**-Listo  
**_

_**-Perfecto jojo-**_**dijo Mike volviendo a su estado alegre habitual,gracias al cielo,ya me estaba asustando**_**  
**_

Salí del restaurante con una sonrisa,había logrado conseguir un empleo en cuestión de horas así que estoy seguro que dormiré tranquilo esta noche,bueno algo así

Camine por la oscuridad de la fría noche, en el trayecto intentaba olvidar aquellos negros ojos de esos aterradores animatronics que lastimosamente tendría que vigilar cinco dias a la semana o 6 si decido tomar un turno extra_**  
**_

_**-(Por que nadie querra tomar el turno de noche, no hay nadie molestando, no hay jefe,puedes hacer lo que quieras, que mas puedes pedir?,debe haber algo que no me hayan dicho)**_-pensé mientras caminaba con la cabeza baja y mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos por el frio nocturno0_**  
**_

Pasaron 20 minutos en los que estuve estrictamente ligado a recuerdos y pensamientos sobre mis seres queridos hasta que llegue a mi casa,gracias al cielo el tiempo no le había hecho ningún daño así que seguía viendo igual que siempre,bueno no como siempre pero al menos bastante parecido_**  
**_

_**-Hogar dulce hogar-dije al aire al momento de entrar a mi casa  
**_

La casa se veía igual que siempre,vacía y sin vida lo que lograba hacer que siempre me pusiera nostálgico pero ya es algo que puedo ignorar,cualquier dolor sin importar que grande sea se puede ignorar_**  
**_

Estaba muy cansado así que me decise de mis prendas hasta quedar solamente en bóxer para poder recostarme en el sucio colchón que había tirado en el centro de la gran sala que ya no tenia mas que una simple mesa

El colchón era duro e incomodo pero era todo lo que tenia, como todas los dias ya que no tengo nada que hacer me pongo a practicar con mi guitarra, la e tocado tanto que hubo veces en las que mis dedos se cortan por tanto rasgueo de las delgadas y casi filosas cuerdas de mi instrumento,tenia mucha suerte de tener cuerdas para ella pero ojala no fueran un regalo departe de Kin que cree que tengo un buen trabajo y le tengo dicho que lo unico que no logro conseguir son cuerdas de buena calidad para que el me enviara unas de Japón ya que son mas baratas y de mejor calidad...puras mentiras, la razón por la que no puedo conseguir cuerdas por mi solo es por que no puedo darme el lujo y como la música es lo unico que me mantiene cuerdo prefiero mentir un poco_**  
**_

_**-Hola Mellany-**_salude a mi guitarra_**-Lista para tocar el día de hoy?  
**_

Afine un poco a Mellany antes de tocar,cuando sus cuerdas estaban perfectamente entonadas comencé a componer melodías que serian imposibles hasta para los músicos mas experimentados,el tiempo si que ayudaba de vez en cuando, a simple vista me confundirían con el músico perfecto,solo que hay un mínimo detalle que creo que olvidaron, no importa cuanto lo intente no se como impregnar mis sentimientos en el papel_**  
**_

_**-Que podrá haber en la radio?-**_me pregunte a mi mismo mientras accionaba un interruptor de una pequeña y destrozada radio  
_**  
-Y ahora el nuevo éxito de la banda que logro volverse famosa desde muy temprana edad-**_narro una voz proveniente de la radio-_**De un humilde pueblo llega la mejor banda del momento...LOS NEWMANS-**_grito aquel sujeto con un gran animo y exitacion_**  
**_

(Pequeño spoler, muy pequeño lo se xD)_**  
**_

_**De mi y de mi alma ten piedad  
**_

_**-Ha, que bueno que al menos a una banda se le cumplió su sueño-**_dije mientras escuchaba aquella bella canción_**-Ya es bastante tarde, ya son las 11 de la noche  
**_

Recoste a Mellany alado de mi "cama" para luego llevar mi mano hacia mi chaqueta y sacar una gran bolsa que estaba llena de pizza que robe de restaurante para luego llevarla a la cocina

_**-Al menos tendré para comer los dos siguientes dias-**_dije sin muchos ánimos al ver que ese era el unico alimento que tenia en el momento

Guarde esa pequenia porcion de alimento en mi intento de refrigerador que por dentro era algo simplemente lamentable,no habia absolumente nada mas que las pizzas que recian meti y algo de licor por si la musica no funciona y necesito despejar mi mente

Cerre la compuerta del refri y camine por mi oscura casa hacia mi cama,la oscuridad en otros momentos me hubiese aterrado y lo mas seguro es que hubiese corrido lo mas rapido que podria hasta la cama pero no se si madure un poco al crecer o simplemente ya me acostumbre a la oscuridad que habia en mi casa

Al momento de llegar a mi cama me recoste con cuidado en ella por miedo a incrustarme algun resorte salido...denuevo,retire la sabana que tenia para cubrirme del frio y comenze a dar vueltas para acomodarme un poco en el incomodo colchon,unos minutos despues lo logre haci que me quede viendo hacia la izquierda

-_**Buenas noches chicos**_-dije mientras veia a la foto de mis amigos-_**Cuidense mucho**_

**-Al dia siguiente-**

Dormi durante todo el dia para poder aguantar toda la noche para el trabajo, el turno empezaba a las 12 pm y terminaba a las 6 am,como era mi primer dia llegue algo temprano para dar una buena imprecion pero como pense no habia ni un alma ahi,como eran bastantes horas sin practicamente hacer nada lleve a Mellany para distraerme un poco haci que al momento de entrar a mi oficina la intale ahi junto a la tableta donde podria ver las camaras de seguridad

_**-Haaaa**_-suspire mientras me acomodaba en el banco de la oficina y ponia mis pies encima del escritorio-_**Primera noche,sera pan comido**_-dije confiado mientras le daba una ojeada a las camaras-Hmm, y esta grabadora?

No se por que no me habia dado cuenta pero habia una pequenia grabadora que al verla hizo que mi curiosidad comenzara a rogarme por oprimir ese pequenio boton rojo que tenia para escuchar los magicos secretos que tenia dentro y calmar mis ancias

Tome el aparato y lo agite por acto reflejo,tenia una pequenia nota que decira-Escuchame-No aguante mas y oprimi el boton

_**-Hola?Hooolaaaa?Uhhh,queria grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte en u primera ...yo en realidad trabaje en esa oficina antes que terminando mi...mi primera semana ahora como una cuestion de hecho,asi que...yo se que esto puede ser un poco abrumador,pero estoy aqui para decirte:no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte,uhh !podras hacerlo bien!Asi que...vas a concentrarte en pasar tu primera acuerdo?**_

_**-Que demonios?**_-me pregunte a mi mismo al escuchar un mensaje tan extranio,el sujeto sonaba nervioso en verdad

-_**Ahora puede parecer malo,lo se, realmetne no hay nada de que , los personajes animatronicos aqui son un poco peculiares pero,les hechan la culpa?!No!Si tuvieran la fuerza para cantar...esas mismas canciones estupidas durante veinte anios y nunca tuve un banio?Probablemente estaria un poco irritado en la noche que recuerda:estos personajes tienen un lugar especail en el corazon de los un poco de ?Okay**_

_**Asi que ten en cuenta:Los personajes tienden a divagar un ,se les deja con un especie "modo libre" en la ...algo acerca de que sus servers se bloquean si se desconectan por un largo tiempo**_

_**-Sabia que debia haber un truco**_-dije con un tono de fastidio bastante grande

_**-Uhh...solian pasear durante el dia tambien,pero entonces no era la mordida del 87...e-es increible que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lobulo frontal sabes?**_

_**-Mordida del 87?**_-dije sorprendido y extraniado al saber de un suceso tan grave-_**Que tanta historia me habra saltado Mike**_

-_**Ahora bien,respecto a tu seguridad:el unico riesgo real para ti como el vigilante nocturno aqui,si lo hay,es el hecho d que estos personajes...uhh,si te llegan a ver despues de horas probablemente no te reconozcan como -ellos lo mas probable es que te vean como un endo-esquelto de metal sin su ,ya que va en contra de las reglas de Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza,probablemente van a tratar de...meterte a la fuerza en un traje de Freddy ,ahora no seria tan mal si los propios trages no estuvieran llenos de vigas;cables;y dispocitivos animatronicos,especialmente alrededor de la zona facial,asi que puedes imagianr como tendras tu cabeza forzada dentro de ellos,lo que podria causar un poco de incomodidad...y la ...las unicas partes de ti que probablemente veran la luz del dia otra vez seran tus ojos y los dientes que saltaran de la parte frontal de la ...no te dicen esas cosas cuando te inscribes**_

_**-Pero que mierda?**_-me pregunte con la sangre fria,por favor que sea solo una broma de mal gusto

-_**Pero hey!El primer dia debe ser una brisa,voy a conversar contigo maniana,uhh,revisa las camaras,y recuerda cerrar las puertas cuando solo sea absolutamente noches**_

Estaba congelado,mi sentido comun me decia que era algo imposible pero otra parte de mi estaba inquietada por el hecho de que esos aterradores animatronics que me asustaron ayer pudieran caminar,pero esto era una tortura,ahora alparecer estas jodidas maquinas se pueden mover como les da la gana y lo peor de todo es que vendran hacia mi,solo deceo que haya exagerado con eso de que eran capazes de matarme al momento de incrustarme en uno de esos trages de metal

Tome aquella pequenia tableta y entre a la interfaz de las camaras,aun lado de la pantalla habia un simbolo de una bateria que decia 100%,supongo que esa es la energia que tengo,habian varias camaras en el restaurante pero estaba centrado en la camara que estaba hasta al otro extremo de mi en donde estaban esos tres sujetos,los mire fijamente durante varios segundos hasta que me aburri,supongo que solo era una broma y soy un simple paranoico

-_**Que tonteria**_-dije algo molesto por la broma de mal gusto tirando la tableta en mi escritorio-**_Ahora seremos solos tu y yo hermosa_**-dije refiriendome a mi guitarra

Logre distraerme tocando por unas tres horas, todo estaba calmado, el empleo era simplemente sentia cansado por tantas horas sin dormir asi que decidi dejarme vencer por el suenio con la seguridad de que nadie entraria a robar esta noche

Cerre mis ojos y comenze a respirar mas lentamente calmando mi pulso cardiaco,todo lucia bien hasta que derrepente escuche unas risas como de un hombre viejo y constirpado que me asustaron sobremanera

-_**Que-que fue eso**_-tartamudie por los nervios-_**La camara...**_-exclame volviendo a tomar la pequenia tableta en mis manos que estaba aun en la misma camara-_**No estan...**_

Mi corazon se acelero increiblemente al momento de ver que ninguno de aquellos tres estaba en su sitio,refresque el canal tantas veces que perdi la cuenta pero nada,lo quiera creer o no esos sujetos ya no se encontraban mas ahi.

Me encontraba tan nervioso que incluso voltee lentamente por mi detras por si las dudas pero gracias al cielo no habia nada,estaba estresado ya que no sabia en donde mierda estaban esos,busque por todas las camaras pero ninguno estaba ahi y grata fue mi sorpresa cuando decidi encender la luz del pasillo que estaba a mi derecha ya que me encontre con Bonnie viendome de una manera aterradora mientras habria su boca como si estuviera descolocada

-_**AAAAAAAAAH**_-grite por ver la atemorizante mirada del morado conejo_**-No no no**_

Estaba apunto de entrar,su mano se postro en el marco de la puerta para poder pasar a mi zona pero lo detube ya que como si fuera un impulso de supervivencia logre saltar de mi banco hacia el boton rojo que cerro esa puerta dejando a ese demonio fuera de aqui

-_**Santo cielo**_-exclame aliviado al tener a ese conejo lejos de mi mientras me limpaba el sudor de mi frente

Pasaron unos segundos de tranquilidad hasta que sonaron unos gemidos extranios provenientes del otro pasillo,me levante tembloroso hacia la luz del otro lado y la encendi mostrando a un pato mirandome con unos ojos aterradoramente brillantes mientras que su cabeza parecia que tuviese un tic nervioso ya que no paraba de agitarla,al verlo inmediatamente me levante de la silla y agilmente aprete el boton que cerro las puertas,estoy mus asustado,veia las camaras una y otra vez para asegurarme de que esos dos ya no estuvieran ahi pero lamenteblemente lo estaban,estaba algo aliviado de que estuviera dentro de paredes de acero pero la tranquilidad duro poco ya que me fije denuevo en la bateria y vi que ya no quedaba mas del 1%

**_-Mierda..._**

Sabia que era mi fin, eran las 5 de la maniana y faltaba una hora para salir,la energia finalmente se acabo y las luces se apagaron y las puertas se abrieron dejandome completamente a su merced,gracias a tantos anios en la oscuridad puedo ver mejor en lugares con poca luz pero ahora decearia no tener esa habilidad ya que pude percatarme de que Freddy estaba alado mio,su musica sonaba de manera lenta y aterradora mientras reia y las luces de sus ojos parpadeaban

Me cai de la silla por el abismal impacto de tenerlo tan cerca de mi,mis piernas no me respondian y solo podia arrastrarme hacia atras,me arraste lo mas que pude hasta que mi cabeza topo con la pared a lo que sabia que ya no tenia escapatoria,abraze mis piernas lo mas fuerte que pude mientras tenia mis ojos cerrados con intencidad y aguantaba los gritos de terror por que si moriria almenos lo haria con dignidad

Cuando dejo de sonar la musica el ambiente se hizo inquietante, lo sentia encima mio como si estuviese a punto de tomarme pero un milagro ocurrio...la alarma que indicaba el final de mi turno y el comienzo el de la maniana,la luz volvio de manera instantanea y los muniecos se fueron lo mas rapido que pudieron a sus respectivos lugares,es como si no quicieran que alguien mas los vea

_**-S-se acabado ya?**_-tartamudea mientras me levantaba del frio suelo de mi oficina

Se abrieron las puertas del restaurante mostrando a los empleados que estuvieron ayer en la maniana con lo que parecian articulos para una proxima fiesta infantil,me aceque a ellos y les conte todo lo que me habia pasado

-_**Hermano tienes que creerme esos muniecos se movieron**_-dije completamente alarmado mientras jalaba el brazo de mi companiero de trabajo para llamar su atencion

-Me mira con odio-_**Ven aca**_-dijo con un tono amenzante tomandome del brazo dirigiendome a otro sitio

-_**Tienes que creerme**_-dije exaltado,estaba tan asustado que mis manos aun temblaban

_**-Escuchame bien "amigo",todos los que trabajamos aqui sabemos lo de esos putos muniecos me entiendes**_

-_**Entonces por que no se lo dicen a nadie**_-dije extraniado,no tenia un sentido que lo supieran y no me hayan dicho nada**_-Por que no le dicen nada a la gente?Por que no me digieron nada a mi?!_**

-_**Por que casi perdemos nuestro empleo por la morida del 87 y creeme que es muy complicado conseguir un empleo en estos tiempos,yo pase una noche en ese infierno e inmediatamente pedi un cambio al turno del dia**_

-_**Podria cambiar de turno tambien?**_

-_**No**_-dijo mi companiero secamente-_**Ya estan todas las bacantes ocupadas,yo que tu renuncio**_

-_**Ojala pudiera-**_exclame agobiado sabiendo lo que pasaria si renunciaba y no pagaba la cuota-_**Pero no,no puedo**_

_**-Como gustes**_

El sujeto se alejo lentamente para dirigirce denuevo a sus deberes pero lo detube tomandolo de la parte tracera de su camiza,aun debia saber algo

_**-Que quieres?**_-dijo mi companiero enojado por haberlo tomado de la camisa tan derrepente

_**-El tipo de la grabacion,quien es?**_

_**-El sujeto ese?Dicen que se llamaba Clayton,trabajaba aqui igual como escuchaste en su grabacion pero nadie sabe que le paso,supongo que murio pero nadie encontro su cadaver asi que no estoy seguro**_

Esas palabras me habian inquietado aun mas de lo que ya estaba, me encontraba entre la espada en la pared,por un lado tenia la opcion de renunciar y vivir unos cuantos anios mas pero eso significaria que perderia la casa y simplemente por cuestiones de orgullo y respeto a mi familia no puedo dejar que eso suceda asi que me no me queda nada mas que tolerar un infinito empleo en este jodido lugar

**-3 dias mas tarde-**

Ya no puedo mas, cada noche esto se vuelve mas dificil porque esas criaturas ya no vienen de vez en cuando a verme,ahora vienen desde que entro a buscarme dejandome solo con mi habilidad para cerrar puertas y encender luces sin gastar mucha energia,dia a dia ecuchaba las grabaciones de ese tal Clayton que me explicaban un poco como se comportaban cada uno de los animatronics, me aprendi cada sonido que hacian,como sonaba cada pisada,en donde podrian entrar,todo,el peor de todos era sin dudad Foxy,ese maldito zorro casi me provoca un infarto al verlo correr por primera vez por las camaras de seguridad pero almenos aprendi a contrarestarlo ya que sabia que solo llegaba por la izquierda y sus pasos eran los mas audibles

_**-Haber que nos tiene que decir Clayton esta noche**_-dije mientras tomaba la grabadora y lo ponia en la grabacion que seguia_**-Es la ultima-**_exclame con un mal sabor de boca,eso solo podria significar una cosa

-_**Hola,hola!,hey! Hey guau,el cuarto dia...yo sabia que podrias escucha...ya no podre enviarte un mensaje maniana-**_exclamo la grabacion y de fondo se escuchaban como las puertas eran golpeadas-_**Ha-ha sido una mala noche ...yo-yo estoy un poco contento de que grabe mis mensajes para ti...cuando lo hice.H-hey,hazme un favor:tal vez en algun momento,eh,podrias revisar el interios de esos trajes?E-en la trastienda?Voy a tratar de aguatar...hasta que alguien... vez no sea tan malo.Y-y-yo siemrpe quise saber que hay en esas cabezas vacias detras de**_-dijo la grabacion,la musica de Freddy comenzo a sonar de repente-**_!Oh no...!AAAAH_**

La grabacion se corto, creo que ya se como acabo ese pobre diablo,la noche fue complicada pero logre pasarla por segundos otra vez, agradecia a los dioses de otro dia mas de vida como siempre lo hago al terminar el turno pero esta vez habia algo diferente,la luz se encencio y las puertas se cerraron,intente abrirlas pero nada, tenia claustrofobia al estar en un lugar tan cerrado lo que hizo que mi respiracion se volviera loca y para empeorar las cosas aparecio enfrente mio un Freddy de color dorado,no se movia ni nada,solo se quedaba quieto como si estubiese muerto,como si fuese un cadaver

-_**AAAAAAAAAH**_-grite por el susto mientras me cubria mi cara como ultima proteccion

Abri los ojos despues de unos segundo y ese oso ya no estaba ahi,tal vez sea solo una ilucion,ya a estas alturas no dudaria en que ya estoy loco

**-Un rato despues-**

Estaba acurrucado en mi cama llorando amargamente,no por los multiples flasheos de ese tal Freddy de color amarillo resplandeciente sino por que habia recibido una llamada del hospital de Aircity,una ciudad muy lejana a Peaceville,aquel hospital me habia informado que Laney,Kin y Kon estaban en coma,Laney habia sido asaltada y apunialado,perdio muchisima sangre y cayo en ese estado y los gemelos al momento de saberlo fueron lo mas rapido posible al hospital y en el trayecto por la velocidad que llevaban chocaron contra un autobus lo que los dejo desfigurados

Sentia multiples punialadas en mi pecho,no buscaba alguna manera de descargar mi dolor y cortarme los brazos denuevo no era una opcion,mire mi guitarra como ultima esperanza y nada,no sabia que hacer,si no lograba desahogarme de alguna menera cometeria un suicidio haci que hize lo ultimo que se me pudo haber ocurrido,de un esfuerzo sobrehumano deje de llorar y me levante de la cama para tomar una libreta y una pluma para escribir,la agarre junto a mi guitarra y un amplificador de mano y me dirigi al trabajo a lo que seria mi ultima noche

Entre unos minutos antes de las 12 al restaurante para que no me molesten los animatronics mientras me instalo,cuando sono la alarma que significaba el inicio de mi turno y cerre las ambas puertas para que no me molestaran,me sente en el banco y me puse a escribir lo que seria mi primera cancion sin importar que estuviera desperdiciando una cantidad estupida de energia ,paso una hora y la bateria ya estaba a la mitad,el suficiente tiempo para que pudiera cantar una ultima vez

_**-Estas lista Mellany?**_-le pregunte a mi guitarra con una calidad sonrisa,era la primera vez que no sonreia haci desde hace mucho tiempo

Conecte el amplificador y lo puse a maximo volumen,mi guitarra estaba afinada y lista,estaba preparado para mi gran concierto

_**FIVE NIGTHS AT FREDDY'S 2 SONG By iTownGamePlay**_

**Hoy**

**La noche esta mas fria,y esta luz**

**no me ilumina**

**el tiempo pasa tan despacio que**

**me muero de terror**

**unos ojos brillantes me vigilan incesantes**

**tengo miedo a cada instante**

**yo quiero salir de aqui**

**y dicen que estoy loco**

**que me invento cada mostruo**

**que estos muniecos son solo...para divertir**

**que es imposible que anden**

**y se acerquen,y me hablen**

**que estoy loco de remate**

**nadie confia en mi**

**!Alejate de mi!**

**y dejame dormir**

**ya no me asustes nunca mas...**

**nanananana**

**no vuelvas a por mi!**

**y dejame vivir**

**de miedo me vas a matar...**

**nanananana**

**ya ha llegado la hora**

**se que hoy es mi oportunidad**

**esta en mi mano regresar**

**ya que a poco,estoy a menos de una hora de salir de este recinto ya**

**el miedo no me detendra**

**!VOY A INTENTARLO!**

**y dicen que estoy loco**

**que me invento cada monstruo**

**que estos muniecos son solo...para divertir**

**que es imposible que anden**

**y se acerquen,y me hablen**

**que estoy loco de remate**

**nadie condia en mi**

**!alejate de mi!**

**y dejame dormir**

**ya no me asustes nunca mas...**

**nanananana**

**!no vuelvas a por mi!**

**y dejame vivir**

**de miedo me vas a matar...**

**nanananana**

**los pelos de punta,mi vista se nubla**

**se escuchan las risas de los que me asustan**

**el miedo en mis dedos no deja moverlos**

**y la bateria se esta consumiendo**

**perdido y gundido no encuentro el camino**

**la noche es testigo de lo que he sufrido**

**llorando por dentro pienso en algo bueno**

**la hora ha llegado,soy libre de nuevo...**

Me habia logrado desahogar,logre porfin escribir una cancion con el unico presio de una insignificante vida, la bateria se acabo justo cuando acabe de cantar y comenzo denuevo la tortura que en estos momentos no me afectaba,solo esperaba el momento para ver a mi musica de Freddy comenzo a sonar pero no me importaba,habia esperado esto por mucho tiempo

-Me arranco un collar del cuello-_**Pronto nos veremos amigos**_-dije con una sonrisa y plantandole un beso a la foto que habia dentro del collar,estabamos Kin,Kon,Laney y yo en nuestro ultimo concierto antes de que grojband se separara

**_-IT'S MY_**-grito el oso con su oxidada voz

Freddy se puso alfrente mio y me tomo de mis hombros,los otros muniecos estan reindoce de mi de manera desquiciada en el momento de que Freddy me obligaba a verlo a los ojos

-**_GROJBAND FOREVER_**-grite con entusiasmo,mi ultima palabra antes de que todo acabara

Si todo va mal no te dejes caer,puede parecer dificil sobrevivir al infierno que puede ser la tierra pero siempre despues de la oscuridad vendra la luz,esfuerzate y superate para que la luz regrese a tu vida y no te dejes atrapar por los que intentan hacerte caer,siempre tendras a alguien que te ama esperandote desde el otro lado

* * *

_**Y aqui esta el fic de la semana.3.**_

_**Ya habia tardado verdad?jaja**_

_**Veran estos seran one-shots de canciones distintas asi que aqui es donde entran ustedes mis amados lectores,les pongo de tarea dos cosas:**_

_**1-Comenten que les parecio xD ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios y me alegran mucho el dia**_

_**2-Pongan canciones y si me gustan y me inspiran una historia la escribire,si queiren pueden poner una pequenia idea de como podria ir el fic con esa cancion para que yo me haga una idea y si tienen una cuenta y selecciono su cancion tendran la oportunidad de entrar en el fic por ese capitulo como extra o principal dependiendo de la situacion**_

_**Y creo que eso es todo, ah por cierto,los protagonistas variaran ademas de las parejas,les aviso por si acaso**_

_**P. no me mates jajjajaa**_

_**Bueno ya saben dejen su review diciendo que les parecio este primer one-shot ya que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo**_

_**Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo *3***_


End file.
